The Schizophrenia International Research Society (SIRS) is a non-profit professional organization that was established in 2005 to bring together researchers on schizophrenia world-wide for sharing of new information, advancing the use of new research tools, and developing collaborations on an international basis. SIRS plans biennial international conferences primarily outside the USA for this purpose. SIRS has established a collaborative relationship with the International Congress of Schizophrenia Research (ICOSR), a USA based congress, and a complementary meeting. The SIRS conference alternates years with ICOSR such that even years conferences are conducted in Europe by SIRS and odd years in the USA by ICOSR. The current proposal is to provide funds for mentoring and supporting student travel awardees to participate in the SIRS congress. This is a competitive renewal of R13MH082446-01. In its first year, this grant focused on awarding travel scholarships to a geographically and ethnically diverse group of students and post-doctoral scientists in training for participation in the 1st Schizophrenia International Research Society Scientific Conference held in June 2008, Venice, Italy. The conference was a huge success with approximately 1500 attendees from geographically disperse regions world-wide. Currently support is requested for future years, the 2nd conference to be held in, Florence, Italy, April 2010. The 3rd and 4th will also be held in Italy, April 2012 and 2014. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This grant would fund travel awards for students to participate in international scientific conference on schizophrenia and it will provide mentorship to these students. They will additionally be rapporteurs of sessions and be guided to produce a subsequent publication.